


In my half room

by teapartyatnight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapartyatnight/pseuds/teapartyatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after episode 30. Angsty Hollstein fluff. Laura can't help but worry about LaF, and Carmilla can't help but try to get her to worry less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my half room

After Perry and LaFontaine left the room, Laura sighed in exasperation and let herself fall back on Carmilla's bed.  
"Cupcake, don't worry yourself so much. The Lit thing was a joke.", Carmilla said with a (hopefully) comforting smirk.

"I know, I know", the smaller of the two answered, and sat up while looking at the brunette and resting on her arms, "I just can't help but worry about LaF. They seemed way more out of it than S-J or Betty. This wasn't just the 'Oh yeah, I want to party'- kind of out of it, this was the 'Hello, I just hit a blunt'-kind of out of it.", she sighed, and sat up.  
Carmilla snorted and laughed (a laugh that was real, and one that Laura liked a lot, she concluded. Still the worst crush ever.) and looked at the tiny girl sitting on her furniture, who in turn just glared at the vampire. Carmilla coughed a little but still smirked and raised one perfect eyebrow,

"Okay, one, plus one on the use of the word 'blunt' there, creampuff, I didn't think you would be familiar with it. Two," she continued with a slightly more serious face, "yes, LaFontaine seemed more affected. But, as they themself said, it might be because it's closer to the night of the Ritual. We just need to find out what this age-old evil wants with a couple of virgins.", she concluded, and carefully put her hand on Laura's arm, who had grown increasingly more silent throughout the second part of Carmilla's little -kind of discouraging- speech. 

Laura sighed and put her head in the hand that was connected to the arm that was not occupied by the vampire's hand. She was still surprised at how... Not exactly cold Carmilla felt. She wasn't warm, like, human-warm, but she couldn't call her cold. Carmilla once told her it's simply so that people won't notice them for something like that, and so they can mingle more easily, which is in the end their cover for how they hunt and, under the Dean, kidnap.  
The tiny girl couldn't help but wonder what would become of LaFontaine if they didn't figure out what to do. And Betty, and all the other girls. Oh god, what would become of Perry if something happened to LaF?  
Laura felt herself start to panic as she sunk further into her thoughts, and didn't notice Carmilla's eyes on her.  
As she moved from her position on the chair to her own bed on the right of Laura, she reached her hand from Laura's arm to her back, and rubbed loose circles there.

"Cupcake... Please, just calm down. I will try to find out what we can do from the book and that Lophilformes thing, and we'll go from there, okay?"  
Laura looked at Carmilla and nodded, slightly.  
Gently, Carmilla pulled Laura in a tentative hug, hoping it would calm her roommate a bit. As soon as Laura's chin hit the brunette's shoulder, she tensed, and then relaxed, letting out tiny sobs.  
Feeling a bit lost, the vampire resumed the circles on Laura's back, hoping it would once again do the calming trick. Instead, however, Laura's sobs intensified, and after a couple of minutes of sobbing, Carmilla had enough. 

"Fuck it.", she said, and put her hand over the back of Laura's left leg, and pulling, effectively pulling her onto the dark haired girl's lap.  
Their bodies were now more connected, with Carmilla holding her hand over Laura's legs and her other hand still on Laura's back, making her roommate cuddle into Carmilla. 

Laura gasped a little and looked at Carmilla, who -with a broody, uncomfortable look on her face- looked away and murmured into Laura's hair,

"Please don't cry. We'll figure something out."

Laura looked at the girl, and stilled her sobs, leaning into the vampire who was still hugging the girl in her lap and stroking Laura's back.  
After a couple more minutes of silent sobbing and calming breathing, Laura looked at Carmilla through her wimpers, and uttered a soft  
"Thank you..."

Carmilla looked up at her and smiled a little, easing the smaller girl's hair out of her face.  
"Don't be ridiculous, cupcake. I don't want you panicking. I... Well, I care about you. Obviously.", Carmilla said.

The dark haired vampire heard the breathing of the girl currently residing in her lap quicken, along with her heartbeat, as they kept their respective gazes locked on each others' eyes, occasionally flickering to their lips.  
Carmilla breathed in, internally rolling her eyes at herself, because really? Oxygen intake? So human.

"I'm going to kiss you now, if you agree...", Carmilla husked, slowly closing the distance between her face and the tear-streaked, blushing, nervously grinning, but so undeniably beautiful and cute face before her. Laura giggled and closed her eyes, her face gaining a half-serious look.  
"Oh I agree.", she said and moved forward, connecting their lips.

Carmilla's arm pulled Laura closer into her, pulling her flush against her, and moved her hand under the dark blonde's chin. Laura gasped, moving her hands up the brunettes' arms, to her shoulders to have her hands tangle in Carmilla's hair, making a tiny mewling noise while Carmilla groaned as their lips moved together softly.  
Laura softly bit at Carmilla's lower lip, making Carmilla moan and pull her towards herself even more as Laura pushed herself into the vampire, wanting to hear that perfect sound once more.

The brunette fell backwards on her bed, taking the tiny girl with her (because Laura IS tiny), who quickly adjusted her legs around the other girl's hips who then again sat up, sliding her tongue into Laura's mouth.  
The smaller girl on her part gasped at the friction as Carmilla said up, and quickly entangled her tongue with the other girls'. 

As the need for breathing became too great, Laura gave Carmilla a couple more kisses, and gulped in some air. Carmilla let herself fall back on the bed once more, letting Laura rest against her neck and shoulder, cuddling into the warm vampire.

"Wow, cutie."  
"Wow to you too, Carm."  
"Don't call me Carm."  
"Why not? I let you call me the entire bad but deliciously good side of the food groups. Let me shorten your name."  
"...okay."

Laura smiled and kissed Carmilla once more.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Wasn't it enjoyable? Your noises said it was."  
Laura blushed.  
"I mean, why did you kiss me NOW? And yes, for your information it was very enjoyable. I hope the return payment was good enough."  
"It was very... Pleasurable." -Laura shivered as Carmilla ran her hand up her spine- "And I had reasons."  
"Tell me."  
"What can I say?", Carmilla breathed as she connected her lips to Laura's smiling ones once again, who quickly responded,  
"You were in my half-room, cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys liked this one-shot! It's been a while since I wrote, but I'd love to hear what you guys think! :)


End file.
